


Право по рождению

by Gevion



Series: Что есть, чего нет и чему не бывать никогда [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону невозможно сопротивляться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право по рождению

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы-2014.

Джону невозможно сопротивляться. Когда он запускает пальцы в волосы Робба и притягивает его ближе, тот чувствует себя одурманенным и не то начисто лишенным собственной воли, не то полагающимся только на нее. Он сейчас не старший сын и брат, не вынужденный глава семьи и не тот, кто _должен_. Робб целует Джона, потому что хочет. Джон целует его в ответ, потому что они всегда хотели одного. И это правильно, это хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Джон упрямый, настойчивый — в отце не было ничего подобного, зато их мать именно такая, думает Робб, а потом вспоминает: Кейт — не мать Джону. И то, что лишь половина крови Джона у них общая, должно приносить облегчение, но так и не приносит. Потому что Джон — его брат, всегда был и всегда будет. Утром, когда они уходят вместе в школу. Днем, когда гоняют мяч во дворе. Ночью, темной, слишком теплой для апреля ночью, когда Джон становится податливым, как топленый воск, разрешает прижать себя к стене, разрешает вести, касаться, трогать так, будто Робб ослеп, онемел и оглох, и может общаться с братом лишь при помощи жадных поцелуев и странных ласк.

Непривычен угол, непривычны формы, о таком не снимают романтических фильмов, но откуда-то Робб все равно знает, что если положить руку Джону прямо на сердце, то он непроизвольно закроет глаза, зажмурится, и его прямые черные ресницы будут выглядеть как-то совсем нереально. А если слегка прихватить зубами кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, а потом отпустить и прихватить снова, тот начнет стонать, будто ему больно, сам себя стыдясь и пытаясь заглушить звуки рукой.

Кожа на ладонях у Джона слегка огрубевшая, и Робб сразу вспоминает, сколько раз видел брата за домашней работой — плевать, что это считается не мужскими заботами, Джон никогда не обращал на такую ерунду никакого внимания и помогал, чем только мог. Он медленно ведет ладонями по рукам Робба, от запястий к предплечьям, слегка царапая внутреннюю сторону, и легко поверить, что с утра на коже проступят ожоги: красные полосы, отпечатки, и все, все и каждый это увидят.

Но пока что здесь никого нет — только он и Джон, и ему плевать на все остальное.

Джон снова проводит ладонями по его рукам, и короткие волоски на них встают дыбом. А когда скребет коротко обстриженными ногтями по его плечам — осознанно, специально, — прямо по тонкому хлопку футболки, Робб пытается найти в себе силы отстраниться. Глупо снова выстраивать какие-то стены между ними, да он и не собирается, но все равно есть граница, за которую они еще не заходили. Пусть ему и хотелось бы этого. Он почти сходит с ума от желания, но все же останавливается: если не остановиться — пути назад не будет. Ему-то этот путь уже заказан, давным-давно. Но вот Джону...

Робб говорит самому себе: «Нет». А Джон выдыхает: «Да», и губы у него такие красные, такие зацелованные, совсем девчачьи, что Робб, не подумав, не в состоянии больше думать, произносит это вслух и тут же пугается, замирает: вот сейчас Джон его оттолкнет, оскорбится, навсегда будет потерян. Раньше Робб на это даже надеялся странной надеждой, выросшей из отчаяния: Джон уйдет, исчезнет, и так будет проще. Теперь его бросает в другую крайность. Иногда он едва сдерживается, чтобы не сидеть ночами напролет рядом с кроватью, на которой спит Джон — спокойно, его больше не мучают кошмары.

Робб — привязчивый пес, которого приласкали, а он отказался уходить, Робб — удушающие объятия. Он сам все понимает и сам же себя одергивает. (Со временем, как ни странно, становится легче: Робб всегда ищет взглядом Джона, а тот всегда находится в поле его зрения.)

Брат в ответ на вырвавшиеся слова резко втягивает воздух, и его и так невозможно расширенные зрачки, затопляют, кажется, всю радужку. У Джона глаза в полумраке комнаты — как горячие угли, и Роббу так жарко, так горячо, что он почти видит, как все вокруг них дрожит маревом.

Джон шепчет Роббу в самое ухо, щекоча дыханием:

— Да неужели. А знаешь, что я хочу сейчас сделать?

Робб не то задыхается, не то захлебывается на вдохе, когда снова притягивает Джона к себе, еще ближе, будто это возможно, вжимается всем телом так, что кажется, в стене должна остаться вмятина, и начинает целовать. Абсолютно хаотично, неумело, едва касаясь губами одного участка кожи и тут же переключаясь на другой: ему мало Джона, _мало-мало-мало_ , катастрофически недостаточно.

Сердце словно рвется из грудной клетки.

Здравого смысла хватает только на то, чтобы заметить, как Джон скребет ногтями по его спине, цепляя футболку так, что та трещит. Робб сразу отстраняется в замешательстве, будто его окатывает ледяной водой: боится, что Джону больно, боится, что что-то не так. Он же только и делает, что поступает неправильно, словно в нем что-то сломалось, и починить это что-то невозможно, и теперь он разрушает самого себя и все, с чем соприкасается. Но Джон снова хватает его, на этот раз — за ворот, целует куда-то чуть ниже скулы, просто мажет губами по коже, и бросает коротко:

— Постель.

Ноги отказываются слушаться, а колени подгибаются, но добраться до кровати Джона все же кое-как получается. Робб умудряется попутно стащить с брата футболку. Потом почти падает и только чудом не ударяется затылком об изголовье. Джон спасает его в последний момент, подхватив под шею.

Джон садится на него верхом. Он, похоже, вознамерился убить Робба сегодня, особо жестоко и особо мучительно — иначе Робб никак не может объяснить, зачем тот так прижимается и так покачивает бёдрами— чертов Джон и его старые, истертые до дыр джинсы, которые ни хрена не держат тепло. Джон до того горячий, что Робб чувствует этот жар даже через два слоя ткани.

Джон на нем выгибается до хруста позвоночника, поводит лопатками, и Робб оглаживает их руками с каким-то странным изумлением: вот оно, живое, настоящее, прямо под его руками, и даже делать ничего не надо, не надо просить, умолять, унижаться — само идет в руки. И все в Роббе чуть ли не воет, и все расплывается у него перед глазами. А Джон — тихий и вечно отстраненный в обычной жизни Джон — на самом деле умеет быть и таким: несносным, упрямым, откровенным. Он смеется, обнажая белые зубы:

— Ты там что, крылья ожидал нащупать?

И Робб не знает, как выразить все, что чувствует, но это и не нужно: Джон и так все знает, все понимает чуть ли не раньше самого Робба, словно они на самом деле близнецы. Робб смеется:

— Хватит издеваться над старшим братом.

Волосы у Джона совсем спутались. Он откидывает их со лба движением, которого Робб никогда за ним не замечал — каким-то привычным, взрослым. Облизывается и снова наклоняется, чтобы прошептать на ухо, касаясь мочки еще влажными от слюны губами:

— У меня есть на это неоспоримое право по рождению.

И Робб думает: да. Есть. Он весь, со всеми потрохами принадлежит Джону по праву рождения, стоит тому только поманить. Джон, словно услышав его мысли, тянется снять с него футболку. Касается почти невесомо. Дразнит. И Роббу очень легко, очень приятно уступить, ведь цена его уступке — вздрагивающий при первом контакте разгоряченной кожи Джон.

Роббу хочется прямо сейчас подмять его под себя, повалить на спину и вжаться сильнее. Наверняка сейчас он весь красный, горячий, как печка, и вспотевший до корней волос. Но он терпеливо ждет, пока Джон, слегка нажимая широкой ладонью на его шею, водит по ней губами, гладя большим пальцем кадык. Это странно: они еще почти подростки, им положено быть ненасытными, жадными до прикосновений, а совсем не терпеливыми, но находится и терпение, и готовность ждать. Робб ждал и раньше, очень долго, невыносимо долго.

И только когда Джон наконец встречается с ним взглядом, смотрит своими темными глазами, Робб переворачивает его на спину одним резким движением. Это не должно было выглядеть бахвальством, не задумывалось, как демонстрация силы, но кажется именно ею. Джон закусывает губу, так сильно, что Робб почти ожидает увидеть выступившую кровь. Его это возбуждает — будь Робб проклят, если брату это тоже не нравится.

Кожа у Джона на вкус оказывается ровно такой, какой и должна быть: слегка солоноватой, неуловимо терпкой. В ней напрочь отсутствует какая-либо сладость. Джон пахнет, как и сам Робб: собой, гелем для душа и немного — резковатым потом. Робба ведет от этого запаха, а Джона, кажется, ведет от его языка, скользящего по коже от ключиц к животу и чуть ниже, насколько позволяют свободно сидящие джинсы.

В Джоне столько скрытой силы, столько скрытого огня, что он чуть не сбрасывает Робба с себя, дернувшись всем телом, когда тот расстегивает молнию на ширинке — никто бы подумал, что он обычно сдерживает в себе это, никто бы догадался, но никто и не должен. Робб и представлять не желает, что кто-то кроме него может видеть его брата таким.

Робб гладит его сперва через тонкую ткань, а потом, когда Джон стонет протяжно, с надрывом — прямо по чувствительной коже, и боится, что сам не выдержит, не удержится на грани. Джон под ним закусывает нижнюю губу, смотрит прямо в глаза, а потом говорит ровно то, что Робб хотел услышать бессонными ночами, когда прислушивался к его дыханию в темноте спальни:

— Иди ко мне.

И пусть в этот раз они так и не стягивают до конца белье с джинсами — еще успеют, у них теперь вся жизнь впереди, — Роббу все равно кажется, что он обнажен полностью, до кожи, чуть не до кости, и это не совсем физическое обнажение — во всяком случае, не только оно. Словно Джон стер с него своими прикосновениями старую кожу, шелуху, что накопилась за годы: страх, боль, отчаяние. Стер старую, а новая так и не наросла, а если будет нарастать — Джон обещает быть рядом и не дать Роббу отгородиться от себя.

Если Роббу за что-то и следует быть благодарным судьбе, так это за то, что Джон действительно всегда рядом. Джон-брат, Джон-друг. _Джон_.

 

* * *

 

Позже он наматывает прядь спутавшихся волос Джона на палец, слегка тянет и говорит:

— Эй, Джульетта, где же твои локоны?

Джон мгновенно надувается, недовольно хмурится, и в его взгляде читается: «Ты идиот, и шутки у тебя абсолютно дурацкие, понятия не имею, как я тебя до сих пор терплю». Только он умеет одним взглядом передавать целые предложения, думает Робб и не может сдержать смеха. Несомненно, идиотского. Но ему впервые за долгое время так легко, так хорошо, будто еще чуть-чуть — и он взлетит.

Сквозь смех он говорит, заговорщически подмигивая:

— Ну ладно, если хочешь, Джульеттой побуду я. Ради тебя я, может, даже вышивать научусь.

Вот теперь улыбки не может сдержать и Джон. Пару секунд еще крепится, но все равно фыркает.

А Робб думает: раз уж их история — не о Ромео и Джульетте, то и умирать в конце им не обязательно.

 

* * *

 

Когда светает, он перебирается на свою кровать. Старается ступать как можно тише, но Джон все равно просыпается. Сонно трет глаза:

— Куда ты?

Поправляя свое одеяло, Робб кивает головой на дверь:

— Мать может зайти.

Джон ничего не отвечает, но переворачивается на бок, чтобы его видеть. Сон никак не идет, и они лежат так, глядя друг на друга, разделенные только расстоянием между кроватями. Всего-то парой футов. Интересно, как со временем отрезавшая их с Джоном друг от друга бесконечность превратилась в «лишь пару футов»?

Через несколько минут Джон опять подает голос:

— Думаешь, она бы поняла?

Робб, хоть и давно уже погрузился в собственные мысли, сразу понимает, о чем тот говорит. И не знает, что ответить. Раньше он сказал бы: «Никто бы не понял», но время и потери сделали с ними всеми нечто невероятное. Поэтому он честно отвечает:

— Не знаю.

И не ощущает в этих словах привычной горечи.


End file.
